


Party Games

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Sagas of Sundry, Sagas of Sundry: Dread
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: Party games, kisses, and the gradual escalation of both.





	1. Tanner and Kayden

**Author's Note:**

> Sagas of Sundry: Dread characters do not belong to me and as I still haven't figured out how to spin kudos into gold, I am making no financial gain from this transformative work. (The kudos are worth more anyway.)
> 
> * * *

_Freshmen_  

Guys don’t make out with each other. 

When the bottle stops on Kayden, Tanner rolls his eyes and groans along with the others, dutifully re-spinning, ending up kissing Kim from English Lit. She tastes like orange Lip Smacker.

Kayden corners him outside the bathroom twenty minutes later. 

“You wanted to, didn’t you?” 

“What?” 

Kayden doesn’t taste like orange Lip Smacker; he tastes of cigarettes and, when he flicks his tongue into Tanner’s mouth, a hint of stolen bourbon. 

“You never have to wait for the bottle’s permission,” Kayden says with a wink, strolling back toward the bonfire, leaving Tanner staring. 

 

_Sophomores_

The girls have decided they like to see the guys kissing. 

Tanner wonders if Kayden declined truth in favor of a dare on purpose. 

“Okay...” Beth deliberates for a second. “I dare you to make out with Tanner for a minute.” 

Tanner actually thinks she said _Tammy_ , so when Kayden’s suddenly in front of him breathing fruit-punch-sweet air into his face, he doesn’t react right away. 

It’s only when Kayden’s hand is in his hair and Kayden’s mouth is on his lips, tongue tracing the line where they meet, that he recognizes that it was his own name after all.

 

_Juniors_

Tanner usually thinks of small closed-in spaces in terms of whether or not he can develop photographs in them. 

Lisa’s closet is a walk-in, so a little more spacious, but they’re still pressed close. 

“We could do something for the look of it,” Kayden says. 

“No.” 

Kayden looks injured. “Why not?” 

“Cause we have seven minutes to do something for real,” Tanner clarifies. 

They emerge when their time is up, Tanner with messy hair and Kayden dramatically pulling his shirt back on, both with kiss-wet mouths. Everyone assumes they’re just kidding around.

This time, Kayden’s breath smells like Tanner’s come.

 

_Seniors_

“Don’t say Kayden,” Sat says. “Everyone’s kissed Kayden. You’re just shooting for a freebie.” 

Beth shoots her a sulky look. “Fine. Tanner, then.” 

Sat drinks, along with a couple of other girls. 

Kayden drinks, then says, “Never have I ever blown—” 

Tanner is _sure_ Kayden’s about to say his name. 

“—a guy,” Kayden finishes, casually tilting his beer bottle. 

Tanner’s also sure Sat’s watching him, waiting for him to drink. But he doesn’t.

Three hours later Kayden’s fingers are running through Tanner’s hair, petting and encouraging. 

“Never have _you_ ever blown a-a-hhhh—” 

And Tanner drinks him down.

 

_Graduates_

Tanner winds up as ceremonial photographer after the professional who’s meant to be doing it breaks a leg falling down the front steps of a church. 

“The idiot shouldn’t have been walking backward,” says the principal. “We’ll pay you for your time on top of the cost of film.” 

Suits Tanner. He’s never been a fan of being on stage. 

After packing the rolls of film to send to the new one-hour place, he goes to the darkroom. 

Kayden’s already there waiting for him. 

“You know you could’ve waited more than half an hour after finishing high school forever to have deep nostalgic feelings about the place.” 

“Shut up,” Tanner suggests, kissing him. 

The red light’s on over the door but Tanner wedges a high-backed stool under the handle anyway. 

Their black robes provide minimal padding between their bare bodies and the smooth concrete floor but by then they don’t care. 

“Never have you ever fucked someone in this darkroom.” Kayden presses the lip of his flask to Tanner’s mouth. 

“Big assumption.” Tanner takes a shot of ice-burning vodka, reluctant to take his hands off Kayden to do so. 

“ _Really_?” 

“Nah, not yet, but—” 

“—but _what_?” 

“Dare me.”


	2. Raina and Darby

_Fresh ~~men~~ women_

Guys are disturbingly okay with girls making out.

“Um,” Raina says as the bottle’s open mouth slows to point at Darby. “Okay. Sure.”

“Get it, Raina!” Kayden cheers.

Darby’s rolling her eyes as Raina leans in, and then she’s closing her eyes, and then.

It’s nice. It’s not, like, ohmygod _Judd Nelson_ makeout levels of _wow_. (Though if Raina’s honest, she’s more of an Ally Sheedy girl.) But then Darby angles her head a little differently, and _there’s_ the _wow_. Just in the firmer press of lips, and the way Darby’s tongue touches hers with indefinable sweetness.

It’s _really_ nice.

 

_Sophomores_

“Come get in the Tamwich,” Tammy C says, patting the cushion between herself and Tammy M. Kayden goes, putting an arm around each of them with a Cheshire cat grin.

With that happening in the truth or dare circle, Darby unbuttoning her shirt in the strip poker circle goes practically unnoticed.

Raina notices.

Darby’s bra is white cotton with lace trim, and Raina knows that Darby’s meticulous enough to have matching underwear.

“Raina, you’re supposed to lose your shoes,” Sat says.

Raina toes them off, wondering if it’ll be too obvious to call for Darby to lose her pants next.

 

_Juniors_

“We should. You know. Try _some_ thing.” Darby looks like she would rather be anywhere than Lisa’s walk-in closet.

“We don’t have to.”

“It’s okay.”

“You don’t _look_ like it’s okay.”

Darby looks down at her hands, then back up at Raina. “It actually _is_ okay... in fact it’s more than okay and I’m just having trouble articulating that so if you could maybe give me a minute and I’ll, uh, tell you why?”

Raina gives her ten Mississippis and then says, “I like you too, Darby.”

Darby almost kisses her clean through the closet wall, but in a nice way.

 

_Seniors_

“I’m not jealous,” Darby says, “but.”

Raina waits for the rest.

“When did you ever kiss Tanner? You drank for it.”

“Oh, just one of those things,” Raina says airily. “When one’s young and silly, you know.”

“ _Raina_.”

“Second grade. We were each other’s first kiss, so that if it was bad we could keep it secret.”

“Was it bad?”

“It was so _wet_.” Raina grins. “I’m not entirely averse to wet kisses now, though...”

Darby takes the hint and moves closer; Raina’s hand finds the buttons of Darby’s jeans and proves just how into wet kisses she can be.

 

_Graduates_

Sat, Kayden, and Tanner have disappeared.

“I’m sure they’ll be back for our celebration dinner,” Darby says, braiding and unbraiding the tassel on her mortarboard.

“We have ages until then. I was going to go home and get changed. Were you going to stay in your robe?” Raina asks.

“I had to rent it, so no.” Darby shrugs out of them, balling the black fabric up. Like most people, she’s wearing the bare minimum underneath: a pink tank top, denim shorts, and white Keds. “What about you? Aren’t you boiling?”

Raina shrugs. “I’ll be fine. You wanna come to my place and hang out until dinner time?”

“Sure.”

*

Darby’s looking around Raina’s room, enchanted as usual by the array of art on the walls. Raina curses.

“What?”

“My zip is stuck.” Raina’s fingers pinch at the nigh-invisible zipper tab. “Could you—”

Darby steps up to the task and has the zip down to Raina’s navel before realizing just why Raina kept the robe on.

“Holy shit. I mean, holy _shit_.” Darby’s staring, captivated now by the dark blue satin and lace underwear adorning Raina’s body, at her otherwise bare skin. “You—all _day_?”

“All day.”

Darby breaks the zip.


End file.
